The Love Club
by brendaaa
Summary: "Do you know who we are?" She looked at me quizzically. "Umm...should I? I mean, You're Harry, Zayn, Niall, Louis, and Liam. I just met you here." We all shared a look, and smiled turning towards her. Louis reached an arm out and held her hand. "Sweetie, we're One Direction."
1. Chapter 1

KAT'S POV

I rubbed my eyes, waking up from my nap. I looked at the clock and groaned. It was 9 a.m. I had slept all night. I looked at my phone and sighed, seeing numerous missed calls from my mother. I stared at my phone, pondering whether or not to call her back. If I didn't she'd probably kill me. Yeah, better call her.

"Katerina!" I cringed, hearing my mother's tone.

"Yes, mum?" I replied as innocently as I could.

"You haven't finished my dress! You know I need that for the party at the end of this month!" I sighed, turning to look at a bundle of purple fabric in the corner of my small apartment.

"I'll have it done soon, mother. I have to go. Job search and all. Bye" I hung up before she could protest. I guess I should let you know a bit about myself. My name was Katerina Sawyer, but I went by Kat. I was 19, and I loved clothes. In fact, I spent about 85% of my time sewing new clothes. See, I'm 19 years old, living in London by myself. I moved out because to be quite honest, I couldn't stand my mother any more. I made a living selling clothes I made to small boutiques around the city, but it really wasn't cutting it. So I had to get a job.

I jumped into the shower, letting the warm water relax my body. I sang a little tune to myself

"_I'm in a clique, but I want out..." _

I turned off the shower and got dressed. I picked a fairly plain outfit. I liked plain some days, despite my whole fashionista side. And today was a plain day. The weather was pretty cold, anyways. cgi/set?id=98362430

I made my way out and went into several stores and boutiques, only to be turned down. I frowned, maybe dressing like this wasn't such a good idea. I stopped in front of a small coffee shop, one so out of the way I doubted there were many customers. I spotted who I assumed was the manager and made my way to them.

"Hi, do you guys have any job openings?" I asked, a smile on my face. Smiles are supposed to help you get a job, right? The manager, a man in his mid-30's, gave me a slight smile and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. We actually do have an opening. One for a waitress, and one for an entertainer. Café's need music. Here, just fill out this application." He said, handing me a sheet of paper and a pen. Benjamin, his nametag said. I thanked him, and made my way to an empty table. Well, actually, there was only one table who had people in here. It was filled by a group of 5 guys. Sitting down, I looked up, caught one of their eyes, and smiled before returning to my application.

I filled it out, and handed it back.

"Okay, Katerina. You're hired!" Benjamin said, as soon as my application was in his hands.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. He hadn't even looked at my application.

"Yeah, we don't get many applications because of our location. The only reason we're even in business is because celebrities like to stop by to have coffee here, away from the crazy fans. Kind of like their secret getaway," he said with a laugh.

"Thank you so much Benjamin! You have no idea how grateful I am!"

"No problem, call me Ben by the way," he said with a smile. I nodded.

"Call me Kat. Katerina is too….bleh." I replied, making a face. He chuckled and agreed.

"Okay, can you start tomorrow?" I nodded cheerily and spent the next couple of minutes going over the equipment and such before heading out.

HARRY'S POV

"This is such a great place, how'd you know about it again, Harry?" Liam asked. The café we were in was empty, us being the only occupants. It was small, warm, and smelled of coffee and pastries.

"Found it while trying to escape a mob of fans actually," I replied with a laugh. The boys shook their heads, knowing exactly what I was referring to. We continued our small talk for a while, before a short brunette girl walked in. She had pale skin, green eyes, and pink lips. I stared at her while she made her way up to Ben.

"Earth to Harry," Niall said, waving his hand in front of my face. I looked back at him, confused.

"What?" I asked, trying not to look back at the girl. Niall grinned.

"Seems to me like you're a little too distracted by little miss gorgeous over there," Zayn commented, subtly pointing towards the girl. I shook my head, but turned to look when she made her way towards a table across from us. I caught her eye and she smiled, before looking down again. I smiled slightly at the sight. She wasn't screaming, or asking for an autograph. In fact, I wondered if she knew who we were.

"Go talk to her," Liam said, nudging my shoulder. I shook my head. This girl was dressed so simply, yet looked so gorgeous. I was used to girls dressing up to the nines just to look good for me, but none had ever looked quite like her. I contemplated getting up, but then she got up and walked over to Ben.

"I don't think Harry would go for her, she's dressed a bit too…plain." Zayn said, observing the girl.

"You don't know what kind of girls I'd go for" I said defensively.

"Whoa, just a comment Hazza," Zayn replied, holding up his hands in surrender. I smiled at my old friend, which earned one back.

Just then the girl walked past our table, heading towards the exit.

"Excuse me miss!" Niall shouted, which caused all of us to turn to him in surprise. Niall wasn't one for interaction with strangers. The girl turned around, and smiled, walking towards us.

"Yes?" she asked the blonde Irish boy, and we watched as his cheeks turned a pinkish color.

"Umm..would you like to have coffee with us?" he managed to say, turning an even deeper red. I guess his initial bravery had worn off once she had gotten closer. I watched as she surveyed the group, eyes landing on mine at the end with a brightness in them.

"Sure, I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

HARRY POV

We all watched as this girl took a seat in between Niall and Zayn.

"I'm Katerina, but call me Kat," she said, introducing herself. The boys all introduced themselves, and I leaned forward, stretching my hand out.  
"I'm Harry," I said, shaking her hand. I stared into her eyes, noticing the tiny specks of gold in them. Liam cleared his throat.

"Um, Harry, you might want to give Kat her hand back," he said with a chuckle. I looked down and sure enough, I was still holding her hand. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I quickly let go.

"Sorry," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. She smiled, cheeks tinted with red too.

"It's okay," she assured.

"So, Kat. Are you from here?" Zayn asked, eyeing her. I watched the way he watched her, and you could see desire in his eyes. I instantly tensed up.

"No. I'm from America, but my family moved to England when I was 12, I've been living in London by myself for a little bit." 

I continued to look at her as she talked of how much she missed America, how she wasn't so great at adjusting quickly, and how she just got a job at this café.

"Well, we surely have to come by more often to see you," Liam told her, making her blush.

"That would be lovely! I don't really have any friends here in London…" she trailed off, looking a bit sad. I frowned. How could she not have friends? Just looking at her makes you want to be by her side.

"We'll be your friends!" Niall said cheerfully, and a chorus of agreement came from everyone else.

"Kat?"

'Yes, Harry?"

"Do you know who we are?"

She looked at me quizzically. "Umm...should I? I mean, You're Harry, Zayn, Niall, Louis, and Liam. I just met you here."

We all shared a look, and smiled turning towards her. Louis reached an arm out and held her hand.

"Sweetie, we're One Direction." He said, smiling brightly. She looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on her.

"No way! I love your music. I just haven't really seen your faces. No wonder ben said celebrities come here…" she trailed off, thinking to herself before turning to smile brightly at us.

KAT POV

I can't believe these are the One Direction guys… whoa, plot twist right there Kat. I so wasn't expecting that.

I continued to talk with the boys for a while, and I noticed Harry kept his eyes on me at all times. I smiled, as to not be rude. I wonder what he was thinking. Probably something along "so why are we friends with plain jane here?" but then harry smiled back and it made me think otherwise.

God…he's so cute…

Snap out of it, Kat. He's famous. You're you. He sings. You make clothes.

"CLOTHES! CRAP!" I yelled, getting up suddenly, startling the boys.

"Clothes?" Zayn asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, sorry. I have to get home." I said with an apologetic smile. I hugged each of them goodbye, before heading towards the door.

"Kat wait up!" I heard a voice yell, and looked to see Harry walking towards me. "I'll drive you home," he said, opening the door for me.

"Thank you, quite the gentleman," I said, winking at him.

"Only for gorgeous girls," he replied with a wink. I blushed and followed him to his car.

"Oh I love this song!" I said, turning the volume up. Demons by Imagine Dragons was playing. Harry smiled, singing along to the song. I turned to him and soon enough, we were both singing at the top of our lungs.

"That was fun" I said, smiling as we pulled up to my apartment. I got out of the car, and so did Harry. "I'm home, Harry" I said with a small grin.

"I know, but I want to walk you up," he replied holding out his arm which I took it.

"Well then, this way Mr. Styles."

"You did not say that you lived on the 5th floor" the out of breath Harry said, trying to catch his breath.

I frowned," yeah, I'm sorry. The elevator is out until tomorrow." I turned, unlocking my door.

Harry nodded, "it's no problem" he said, regaining his posture. He pulled me into a hug, and kissed my forehead.

"See you soon, Kit Kat" he said with a wink that made my heart flutter before heading down the stairs.

I entered my apartment, setting my stuff down. What a day. I became friends with One Direction, and got a job. And…a crush?


	3. Chapter 3

KAT POV

2 weeks later

"Kat I'm boooored," Louis complained from the red sofa in the apartment. I sighed, looking up from my sewing machine to look at the childish boy. He turned his head and pouted, while the rest of the guys laughed at his behavior. The guys had made themselves at home in my apartment. Actually, they practically lived here now that I think of it. They were here almost every day and their presence made me feel less lonely.

"I'm sorry boobear, but I really need to finish this dress," I apologized, yawning. It was 1 in the morning and I had gotten out late from my shift. To be fair, there wasn't really many customers but I still had to clean and bake and make sure everything was as it should be. The boys caught me just as I was ending my shift and decided to accompany me back home, for what seemed like the hundredth time in a row. Not that I was complaining, I loved being around them.

"You're tired, Kat," Liam noticed, shaking his head. Liam and I had become very close, forming a brother/sister bond. It was nice considering I was an only child. I shook my head in denial, and went back to my machine. It wasn't very long before I felt a pair of strong arms around me, lifting me up from my chair. I didn't bother protesting. I was tired, no matter how much I denied it. I wrapped my arms around Liam's neck, closing my eyes.

HARRY POV

I watched as Liam picked Kat up, and felt a pang of jealousy. They had grown very close over the last weeks, and it bothered me for some reason. Liam sat down setting Kat in his lap, before trying to move her off onto the sofa. She didn't budge.

"What are you doing, Liam? Let go of her," I said, trying to sound calm. The truth was that I didn't want him anywhere near her. The truth was that I wanted her in my arms, not his.

"She won't budge," he replied, attempting to unclasp her arms around him only to give up. "She's asleep," Liam sat back, holding the tiny girl closer to him and softly rubbing her back. I scowled at the sight and turned my attention to my phone. I went on Twitter only to be bombarded with hundreds of tweets from girls

_"I love you Harry"_

_"Be the father of my babies"_

I felt annoyed. Usually I'd eat up all of the attention but not tonight. I felt like it was too much.

"Poor Kat, she's so overworked." Niall commented, looking at her with worry in his eyes. I looked up, and noticed the tiredness on her face. She was getting dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was messy, her clothes barely buttoned together.

We all frowned, taking notice of how right Niall's comment was.

"Maybe we should treat her to a fun day," Zayn suggested. The boys immediately agreed, and began to talk in whispers to each other so they wouldn't wake her up.

"I have an extra ticket to Paris fashion week. I can take her with me," I suggested. The boys all looked at each other and nodded in approval. I smiled slightly, thinking of how the day would be with her.

"Mhmmm," came a moan from Kat. We all turned to look at her as she adjusted herself in her sleep. She snuggled closer to Liam, and he in returned kissed her forehead. I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me," I said, heading towards her bathroom. I walked in and splashed water on my face. I hated seeing them so close. But why? It's not like she's mine.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Calm down, Styles. She's not yours."

I observed myself in the mirror, regaining my confidence and cocky attitude. I knew I was slightly arrogant, but hey, no one is perfect. I smirked at my reflection.

"Not yet, anyway"


	4. Chapter 4

HARRY POV

I walked back into the room to see a very sleepy Kat sitting by herself on the couch. She yawned, stretching. I walked over and stood in front of her.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked, looking around for the guys. They didn't seem to be anywhere here.

"They went on a late night pizza run," she answered, smiling up at me. She yawned, then looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Haaaaarrrrryyyy?" she asked, eyeing me playfully.

"Yes, love?" I replied, raising an eyebrow. I d never seen her act this way. Maybe she was too tired. She d only slept for what could be half an hour. I knew Niall acted like a kid when he was tired.

"Will you carry me?" she pleaded, making her beautiful eyes bigger and giving me and innocent look. I smiled at the request.

"Anything for you," I said, picking her tiny frame up and carrying her bridal style. I looked at her with a mischievous smile before spinning her around.\

"Harry!" she shrieked, holding on tightly to me. I sat down, pulling her into my lap. She frowned.

"That wasn t very nice."

"I know," I smirked, watching as her eyes widened in disbelief. She tried to pull away, but I held her tightly and brought her closer.\

"You know what is nice?" I asked.

"What?" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"You, going to Paris with me for Fashion week." I watched as she let the words sink in and was attacked with an enormous hug.

"Oh my god, are you serious? Is this real?" she asked in amazement. I simply nodded my head and she turned to look at me.

"Harry, thank you so much. Oh my god, this is amazing, I could just kiss you!"

"Well then, why don't you?" I asked seductively, pulling her in closer. Our faces were close to each other, and I could feel her warm breath on my face as she looked at me with a look in her eyes. A look I couldn t quite place. I leaned in closer, her lips barely an inch from mine

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Zayn shouted, walking straight into the living room. Startled, Kat quickly got up, leaving me alone on the sofa.

"I'll get plates!" she shouted, racing into the kitchen. I groaned, glaring at Zayn as he set the pizza s down, followed by Louis and Niall setting down drinks. Liam was the last to walk in, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong mate?" Zayn asked, confused at the dirty look I was giving him. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I hissed through my teeth.

KAT POV

I clumsily grabbed some plates from my cupboard. What was that? Harry and I were so close, his lips almost on mine And I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel what those luscious lips would feel on top of mine.. But I didn t think I was ready. It took me along time to get over my ex, but I d finally done it. Was I ready to fall in love with someone else?

And Harry, he s famous. He s constantly being wanted by other girls. I m not dumb, I ve heard of how Harry was considered a bit of a womanizer. Was I just another girl to sleep with? I mean, he could have anyone in the world

"What are you thinking about?" I heard a voice ask, causing me to jump and drop all of the plates. I cringed at the loud clattering noise they made as they hit the ground, and thanked the heavens that I d bought plastic plates instead of porcelain. I quickly picked up the plates, turning to face Niall.

"Nothing, just day dreaming," I replied with a smile. Yeah, about Harry

Niall didn t seem too convinced, but shrugged it off.

"Come on, I'm starving!" he shouted, leading the way into the room full of starving boys and boxes full of pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

KAT POV "Are you almost ready?" Liam called from the living room.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, placing the last of my dresses into my suitcase. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I saw a pale, short green-eyed girl staring back. She had cheekbones that were too high and eyes that seemed too close together. Her long brown hair seemed disheveled and it twisted into waves at the randomest places. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. Today was the first day in weeks that I d put myself together, clothes-wise anyway. I looked back at my reflection and frowned at the dark circles underneath my eyes. I d stayed up all night, finishing the dress for my mother.

"At least your clothes look fabulous, Katerina," I said to my reflection.

/cgi/set?id=98622312

I grabbed my suitcase and made my way out to the living room, where the guys had been waiting for me for...hours? They d woken me up and watched movies as I showered and dressed and packed for the trip. THE trip. Paris. I was a bit nervous. Ever since the other night, I d kind of been avoiding Harry. I d make small talk, but I made sure Liam or Louis were with me at all times. The thought of us going to Paris together alone made my heart beat faster.

"Damn, you look sexy," Zayn said, throwing me a wink from the couch. I blushed slightly.

"So this is what our dear Kat looks like when she's not overworked and tired," Louis joked, but I knew it was true. The past weeks the guys hadn't seen me in anything but hoodies and jeans. And pajamas, of course.

"Alright, do you have everything you need?" Harry asked, getting up and grabbing my luggage. I nodded, not looking at him. I was attacked by Niall s arms, pulling me into an embrace.

"We ll miss you," he said, and soon enough the others joined him.

"Aww group hug," I commented, giggling. I loved these kids. Erm...I mean young men. I felt someone's hand grab mine and pull me away from the pile of bodies.

"Sorry, guys. But we have a flight to catch," Harry said, grabbing my luggage with one hand and holding mine in the other and leading us through the front door.

"Bye, I love you!" I called back, following Harry into the elevator. I heard a chorus of "love you too." I leaned my head back against the elevator wall as the doors closed. I closed my eyes, already drifting into sleep until a voice pulled me back.

"You look beautiful." I opened my eyes to look at Harry. God, he was staring at me with eyes full of...something that I couldn't quite place. But I smiled, thinking of how sweet that comment was.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself," I replied. He smiled slightly, then turned to face forward again.

"I know," he said, eyeing me from the side. I chuckled at his confidence.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh, right," he mumbled, letting go. I observed him, and noticed how sad he got. I'd noticed that look a lot recently when he would try to talk to me and I'd change the subject or bring one of the others into the conversation. I instantly felt bad.

"Or not, I think I might need a little more guidance to the car," I teased, placing my hand back into his. Harry's eyes instantly lit up, and held my hand tighter.

"Hmm..I think you do," he replied, just as the elevator door opened, revealing the lobby of the apartment building. He led us through and out, and towards his car.

ff

As soon as we walked into the airport we were bombarded by paparazzi. I let out a shriek of surprise at all the flashes, and I felt Harry's hand grab mine.

"Just keep your head down, it ll be over soon." I heard him whisper into my ear. I nodded and followed him, thankful to have Harry to lead me.

_Harry, is this your new girlfriend? _

_Girl what s your name?_

_ Harry does this mean your women conquests are over?_

I felt Harry's hand tighten with every question, and I squeezed his hand reassuringly. He sighed, stopped in the middle of the airport, and took me into his arms. The paparazzi went crazy, flashes everywhere.

"What are you doing?" I asked, alarmed.

"Giving them something to talk about," he smirked, kissing my cheek and then continued to pull me through the crowd.

I heard every question imaginable in the few minutes it took us to get to the security. Were we dating? Was I his girlfriend or just another fling? Who was I? Had we had sex yet? Everything. I sighed in relief when we finally boarded the plane.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, worried. He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed, eyes showing concern.

"Yeah, that was a bit crazy but I'm fine," I replied, taking a deep shaky breath. "Is it always like this?"

"Sometimes crazier," Harry said, shaking his head. I yawned, leaning back into my seat.

"You should sleep, I ll wake you when we re close to landing," I nodded, too tired to respond. I tried to make myself comfortable, but nothing seemed to work. I finally gave up, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"What s wrong, Kit Kat?" Harry said, using the pet name he d given me. My heart fluttered at the name.

"I can t get comfortable," I complained, sounding like a child. I pouted, unhappy. He thought for a moment.

"Here, lean on me," he suggested. I sat up a bit, and leaned my head onto his chest as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"better?" he asked.

"Better".


	6. Chapter 6

HARRY POV

"Kat, love, wake up" I whispered, gently shaking her her awake. She opened her eyes groggily, and stretched her arms above her.

"Are we here?" she asked in a tired tone.

"No, you were snoring really loud and I couldn't take it anymore," I replied, a serious look on my face. I watched as her eyes widened and her face turned red as she hid it in her hands. "I'm kidding!" I said, laughing at her reaction.

"You jerk!" she exclaimed, hitting my chest.

"Ah, my chest! I've been hit!" I joked, clutching my chest. She laughed, covering her mouth. The intercom turned on, announcing our arrival. I grabbed Kat's hand, squeezing it gently as I led her through the plane into the terminal. We grabbed our luggage, only to step out and be bombarded with the paparazzi once again. I felt Kat stiffen next to me and wrapped my arm around her waist, leading her through the crowd with security trailing us with our luggage. Once again we were attacked with questions.

We finally made it to a cab, and gave the man directions to our hotel. I looked over at Kat a few minutes into the ride, only to see she had drifted into sleep once again.

ff

"What do you mean we have to share a bed?" Kat was hysteric, looking at the one bed in our room.

"They must have messed up our rooms," I sighed, I ll call them right now. I grabbed the hotel phone, calling the lobby.

_Hello, how can I help you?_

_Hello, my name is Harry Styles. I just arrived to my suite and there s only one bed when I specifically asked for two. There must have been some mistake made._

_I'm sorry, let me check your accommodations Mr. Styles._

I looked at Kat and whispered, "They're checking." She nodded and sat on the bed, biting her lip nervously.

_I'm sorry , but it seems we don't have any two bed rooms left._ I groaned, making my annoyance apparent._ I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. We can offer you a free dinner here at our hotel._ I sighed.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you." I replied, hanging up.

"So?" Kat asked, looking at me expectantly.

"We're stuck in this room," I answered. Kat groaned, letting herself fall back onto the bed. I sat down next to her. "We did however get a free dinner here. So that's in about 2 hours," I said, looking at my watch.

Kat nodded her head," I should shower. Airplanes make me feel gross," she said, jumping up and heading into the bathroom.

I watched her close the door, and laid my head back to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

KAT POV

I stepped out of the shower, realizing I hadn t bought any clothes with me.

"Crap," I muttered to myself. I looked around and found a towel. I wrapped it around myself, and groaned in annoyance when I realized how short it was. I opened the bathroom door slightly, peeking out to see if anyone was there. I soon spotted Harry with his back to me, laying on the bed.

"Harry," I called out. He didn t move.

"Pssst Harry!" I called a little louder. Still no movement. I contemplated my options. Harry was asleep, I could sneak out into the room, grab some clothes, and sneak back into the bathroom.

I quickly tiptoed my way out, and spotted my suitcase on the floor, on the side Harry s figure was facing. I hurriedly made my way too it, and ran into a table, knocking over the vase on top of it. I cringed at the loudness of the vase hitting the floor, breaking into millions of little pieces.

"What s going on?" I heard a voice ask, and turned around to see Harry sit up, fully awake now. His eyes widened, and he looked away quickly, turning red.

"Oh my god, Kat!" He exclaimed, and I looked down only to realize that my towel had gotten caught on the edge of the table, and had been ripped off of my body. I stood there, completely naked.

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked, throwing myself into the bed, underneath the covers. I stayed there for a while, my embarrassment radiating off my body.

"Umm, I m gonna go wait in the living room" Harry said slowly, getting off the bed. I heard the door close, and groaned.

God, Kat. You re so stupid. I told myself.

HARRY POV

I walked out of the bedroom, barely comprehending what had just happened. One moment I was asleep, the next a naked Kat stood in front of me.

I thought of the image. Kat s pale porcelain skin, her beautiful curves on her petite body. I didn t want to look away, but I knew I had to. And how quickly she hid herself, embarrassed. Did she know how beautiful she was? She had such a perfect body

I shook the thoughts out of my head, knowing Kat hadn t intended me to see her like that. At that moment, my phone started vibrating and I looked at it to see an incoming call from Louis.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Harry, did you and Kat make it alright?" I heard his voice ask.

"Yeah, we re good," I replied, still distracted from what I had just seen.

"So...you and Kat are on every entertainment news channel. Apparently she s the new Mrs. Styles," Louis said, the happiness apparent in his voice. I had talked to Louis about Kat quite a lot, and he knew quite well how I felt about her.

"No, she s not," I said, disappointment apparent in my voice. I wished she was though.

"Well, she sure looked comfortable holding your hand and with your arm around her waist," Louis replied confidently. I smiled, knowing my friend was trying to lift my spirits.

"We do make a great couple, don't we?" I replied, grinning.

"Totally the hottest couple to date"

"HARRY!" I heard Kat yell from the room. I told Louis to hold on a bit.

"YEAH?" I shouted back.

"IS THIS A FANCY DINNER?" she asked. I thought about it. This hotel was luxurious.

"YES IT IS," I replied to her.

"OKAY THANK YOU," she said, closing the door once again. I smiled slightly, returning to Louis.

"What was that about?" he asked, having heard the shouting.

"Oh, Kat and I are going to dinner. She just wanted to know whether to dress fancy or not." I said truthfully.

"Aw dinner. That s great. Hey, I have to go. Good luck on your date, lover boy," Louis said teasingly. I laughed, and put the phone down. I picked up my suitcase, and began looking for clothes to wear.

KAT POV

I rummaged through my suitcase, looking for something to wear. I finally found a red lace dress that I had made a while ago, but never got the chance to wear. I paired it with a pair of black pumps and did my hair in waves. I looked at my reflection and blushed, thinking about facing Harry after that...incident. I sighed, grabbing my clutch, and walked out of the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

KAT POV

I walked into the living room to see a shirtless Harry.

"Oh, sorry." I said, blushing and covering my eyes.

"It's okay," Harry laughed, lowering my hands. I couldn't help but stare at his well toned body. "Now we're even," he winked.

I blushed a deep red at the comment, "I don't think it's the same.."I said as he finished putting his shirt on. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything about it if you don't want me to." I nodded. "You look beautiful by the way," he said, eyeing me up and down.

"Thank you. This is one of my designs." I said, beaming proudly.

ff

HARRY POV

Kat and I walked back to our room, laughing at random jokes. It was probably midnight, seeing as we had lost track of time. We climbed into the elevator pushing the button for the 7th floor.

"This was fun," she said, smiling. "I'm glad we're friends."

"Yeah, me too," I replied, smiling. I watched as she smiled brightly, pushing her long hair behind her ear. Her green eyes reflected the light from the elevator, seeming to sparkle. My smile softened, wishing she d just be mine.

We walked into the room, and she instantly sighed, remembering how there was only one bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch", I said, noticing her face. She looked thoughtful for a moment, biting her lip.

"No...it s okay. I mean, we're friends so it's fine, right?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, it's fine". I assured her. I watched as she walked over to her suitcase, and pulled out a pink article of clothing.

"I'm gonna change," she explained, entering the bathroom. I took the opportunity to change into some flannel pajama bottoms and a loose white t-shirt. I got into the right side of the bed, and turned the television on. I found an SNL rerun and watched Andy Samberg do a skit while I waited for Kat. The bathroom door opened, and out walked Kat wearing a pink silk nightgown. My jaw dropped slightly, before regaining my composure.

"I'm tired," she said, yawning. She slowly climbed into bed, keeping her distance from me. "Goodnight," she said, her back to me. I frowned at the distance between us, wishing I could close the gap between us. I sighed, and turned the television off. My eyes fell, and I drifted into sleep.

_"Kat, what are you doing?" I asked._

_"Oh, you know you want it, she replied, climbing on top of me. She straddled my hips, her dress moving up her thighs. She started unbuttoning my shirt, and I didn t stop her. I watched as she skillfully slipped it off._

_"Come on baby, have a little fun," she whispered into my ear. She led my hands to the bottom of her dress, urging me to slip it off of her. I moved my hands up, feeling her warm body and soft skin._

_"Kat.." I breathed as she laid me down, trailing kisses from my neck down my abs .._

"Harry!" Kat said loudly, waking me from my dream. i turned to look at her, and she giggled, hand over her mouth.

"What..what happened?" I asked, sitting up and looking over at the clock. It was 6 in the morning.

"You woke me up. You were moaning, and saying my name.." she replied, giggling even harder. I turned a deep crimson, remembering my dream. She noticed how dark I turned, and fell to the floor, clutching her sides in laughter.

"I think someone's getting a bit naughty," she joked, winking at me. I blushed even harder, looking away. How embarrassing, she knew I had dreams about her now! I groaned to myself, before realizing Kat had climbed back onto the bed and was now seated in front of me.

I watched as she came closer, and slowly inched her way towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly alarmed and confused. She smirked, climbing onto my lap, straddling me. I blushed and looked away, thinking about how my dream was exactly like this.

"Well, isn't this what you dreamt about?" she asked, pressing her body closer to mine. I could smell the faint scent of her perfume from last night. I turned to look at her, and found my face just inches from hers. She smirked, and lowered her head to my neck, lightly kissing it.

"Kat.." I moaned softly. I felt her smile against my skin before she lightly bit down on it, causing me to let out a deep moan. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her head up, kissing her lips passionately. Her eyes opened wide in astonishment before relaxing, and kissing back. My lips moved on hers, releasing passion and desire. She grabbed fistful of my hair, pulling me closer. I turned her around, body on top of hers. Our bodies intertwined, and we kept kissing, not caring for the need to breathe. Right now, all that mattered was her. Her lips, her passion. I made my way down to her neck, allowing her to breathe.

"Harry.." she said breathily, while I placed kisses around her neck.

"Yes?" I replied, in between kisses.

"What are we?" she asked, pulling me up to face her. I stared down at her, taking in all her features. She looked at me expectantly, smudged eyeliner around the bottom of her eyes, Her hair was a mess, resembling a lion. She was beautiful.

"I'll be yours if you ll be mine," I replied, smiling. She instantly smiled, pulling me down for another kiss.

"I'd love to be yours," she whispered, softly kissing my lips. I smiled, and laid down beside her. I pulled her petite body next to mine, wrapping my arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"I'll always be yours." I whispered truthfully.


	9. Chapter 9

KAT POV

I finished getting dressed, ready for the first fashion show Harry and I were attending. I was super excited and had definitely dressed up for it. This would be my first outing to shows like this, and my first outing as..well, Harry's girlfriend.

I had put on a blazer, leather shorts, thigh high boots, and a big flower necklace. I decided to slightly wave my hair, trying to make it look effortless, yet put together. I observed myself in the mirror.

There was one thing that I had done that was a bit risky. I wore nothing underneath my blazer. No shirt, no bra. Everyone who ever knew me referred to me as cute and I was tired of it. I wanted to look sexy, and I sure felt like it in this outfit.

I walked out into the bedroom, where Harry was waiting on the couch. He wore black skinny jeans, a blue button down shirt, and a black velvet jacket. He had slicked his curly hair slightly back. He looked handsome. Really handsome.

"I'm ready," I announced. He turned around and I saw his eyes widen slightly before he let out a wolf whistle.

"You look hot," he said, winking. I smirked.

"So do you," I replied, walking over and sitting on his lap. He instantly wrapped an arm around my waist, resting the other on my leg. I kissed his cheek. "Come on, I don't want to be late!" I said excitedly.

"Or we can stay in and have fun here," Harry winked, insinuating. I chuckled and stood, grabbing his hand and attempting to heave him up.

"And have people miss this outfit? I don't think so," I joked.

"Hmm, you're right," Harry said, standing up. "I want everyone to see how sexy my girlfriend is", he smirked. My heart fluttered at him saying the word girlfriend. He grabbed my hand leading us out.

HARRY POV

We arrived at the show, cameras flashing everywhere. Instantly we were attacked with questions being shouted at us. I grabbed Kat, pulling her closer.

"Smile," I whispered into her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist. She instinctively wrapped her arm around mine, and turned to the cameras, smiling. I looked at her, noticing how much more comfortable she was now in front of cameras. We made our way down, towards the entrance of the show only to be stopped by a reporter who asked for a quick interview. I looked at Kat, and she nodded signaling it was fine with her.

"Hi I'm Kristen Brew from E! tv coming from you live from fashion week. With me is Harry Styles and his beautiful companion," the reporter spoke into the camera. "Now Harry, do you mind introducing us to this stunning lady?"

"This stunning person is my lovely girlfriend, Kat Sawyer." I replied, pulling Kat closer to me.

"Girlfriend? So that means Harry Styles is off the market?" the reporter asked.

I smirked,"Most definitely. I'm all hers," I replied, kissing Kat s cheek. She blushed slightly.

"Harry, in front of the cameras?" she whispered to me so only I could hear. I chuckled.

"I have to show you off, don't I?" I replied just as quietly.

"So, tell us, what do you do Kat? Are you a singer, actress maybe?" the reporter asked, turning the microphone towards the petite beauty next to me.

"She's a fashion designer," I answered before Kat could say anything.

"Oh, how great! Maybe we'll be broadcasting from one of your shows soon," the reporter replied.

"That's the dream," Kat answered, smiling brightly.

"Well this is Kristen and you heard it here on E! first. Harry Styles is officially off the market, taken by a stunning young fashion designer named Kat. Sorry girls, seems like you'll have to find another celebrity," the reporter joked.

We quickly said our goodbyes and entered the building, finding our seats. I looked over at Kat, who could barely contain her excitement.

"You happy?" I asked, intertwining my hand with hers.

"I'm so happy. Thank you so much," I leaned over and softly placed my lips onto hers.

"There's no one I would rather be with," I said truthfully.

ff

"Come on Kat, we're going backstage," I said once the runway walk was over. The whole time Kat had just been beaming, commenting on all the clothes that passed by. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really."

Once we arrived backstage, we found the designer, Sienna, and her assistant.

"Ah! Harry! So lovely to see you, the 30 year old designer," exclaimed, embracing me. She pulled away, gesturing to the young man next to her. "This is my new assistant, David," she introduced. I looked at him, but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at Kat.

"It is my absolute pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman such as yourself," he said, grabbing Kat's hand and kissing it. She giggled at the action.

"I'm Harry." I said coldly, sticking out my hand. He shook it, looking annoyed at my presence.

"Oh Harry, who is this divine creature you have with you!" Sienna exclaimed enthusiastically. I smiled, wrapping my arm around Kat's waist.

"This is my girlfriend, Katerina." I answered. I instantly saw David's face fill with even more annoyance. He looked at me, glaring, but I simply smirked pulling Kat closer.

"Oh you're such a beauty! My name is Sienna, I'm the designer. Did you enjoy the show?" she asked.

"I loved it!" Kat replied, excitement in her voice.

"Kat's a designer as well," I interrupted. Kat turned to me, blushing.

"I'm not a professional," Kat replied.

"Nonsense, with the way you're dressed? You must be exceptional. Come, I'll show you around," Sienna said, leading her away. I was left with David, who continued to glare at me.

"How did _you_ get someone like_ her_?" He asked in disbelief. I smirked.

"What can I say, I'm a hit with the ladies," I replied, my cockiness coming out.

"Ha, right. But I have to give you props. She's pretty fucking sexy," he replied, staring at her from a distance. "I bet she fucks like a fairy on acid," he commented,biting his lip.

"Stay away from her," I growled. He looked at me and laughed.

"Well it looks like Sienna really likes her, so who knows. Maybe I'll be seeing her more," he replied, smirking. "Now if you excuse me, I have a job to do."

I glared at his body as he walked away. He was a tall, dark handsome guy. But he gave off the vibe of being a pig. A pig who fancied my girlfriend. I felt myself fill with anger, and jealousy. I tried to calm myself down, and turned to look for Kat. She stood with Sienna, looking through racks of clothing. She looked so happy, and I couldn't help but smile at her radiance as I made my way over to her.


	10. Chapter 10

HARRY POV

Sienna invited us to an after party, so here we were. The club was full of 6 foot tall models, and about everyone else who was anyone. I sat next to Kat, drinking a beer as she chatted away with a dark skinned model about how wonderfully her dress complimented her skin tone. I was still in a bad mood from the earlier incident with David, and was in no mood to make conversation.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said, and Kat simply nodded. I began walking towards the restrooms, only to be stopped by a tall blonde model.

"You're Harry Styles," she said, pushing out her chest in her low cut dress.

"You're in my way," I replied in annoyance.

"Ooh, someone's feisty," she commented, laying her hand on my chest and playing with my hair with the other. I immediately pushed her hands away.

"Not interested." I said bluntly, pushing past her. I heard her gasp in surprise and rolled my eyes. Models. They think they can do anything. I finally found the restroom, but stopped short when I recognized a voice inside.

"Yeah man, this girl is totally bangable. She s the hottest thing at this party." the voice said.

"What's her name?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Kat."

"She single?"

"Nah. She's dating that one direction fag. But I bet you $100 that I can get her to sleep with me by tonight. It s obvious she needs real pleasure from a real man." I recognized the voice. David. I instantly filled up with anger, balling my hands into fists. It took every bit of my self control not to walk in there and beat the shit out of him. I turned around, quickly making my way through the crowd until I reached Kat.

"Kat, come on. We're leaving."

"What? Why?" she asked, looking away from her conversation and staring at me confused.

"We're leaving. Now." I said firmly.

"Whoa whoa, if the lady doesn't want to leave then she doesn't have to leave," a voice came from behind. I turned around to face David.

"You stay the fuck out of this," I said menacingly. He smirked, moving around me.

"Harry!" Kat gasped, surprised.

"She wants to stay..," David replied, moving towards Kat. "So she's staying," he finished, wrapping an arm around Kat.

That was it. I lost it.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted, instinctively throwing myself at him. I felt all of my anger radiating out of me as we collapsed onto the floor. I began to punch him in the face, making his face become bloody. It happened fast, striking him with as much strength possible. It was a blur, I was blinded by my fury. All he wanted was to fuck Kat. He wanted my Kat.

I heard Kat's voice in the commotion,

"Harry stop!"

That second of distraction was enough. Before I knew it, David was on top of me, punching me with as much strength. I felt pain rise in my face. I did my best to block him. I punched him in the stomach and he rolled off of me in pain.I stood up, hovering above his body.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER!" I screamed, kicking his side over and over until I felt strong arms pull me away. I struggled, still kicking. Next thing I knew, I was thrown outside on the curb.

"Harry, what the fuck was that?!" I heard Kat exclaim, rushing out. I stared at her, my mouth filled with blood. I felt a sting on my nose, and knew it had been cut open. I didn't answer. She simply stared at me, and shook her head. She pulled out her phone, and called a cab.

She stood next to me, not saying a word. Kat.. I said, just as the cab arrived. She shook her head, not wanting to hear it.

We rode back to the hotel in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

HARRY POV

We arrived at the hotel and made our way up in silence. I snuck glances at Kat, and sighed at her emotionless face. I fucked up. I knew it. But what was I supposed to do? I had to protect her. I followed her into our suite.

"Sit," she commanded, pointing to the sofa. I did so, and watched as she entered the bathroom rummaging through cabinets. She finally came back with a square box. She sat in front of me, pulling out a towel and a bottle of alcohol.

"Stay still," she ordered, and I complied as she gently took the alcohol drenched towel and cleaned the cuts. I winced in pain, and I felt her pull away.

"Sorry," she said, looking down. "I've never done this before."

"It's fine. Just stings a bit. Keep going." I encouraged. She nodded, and continued to clean my face. I watched as the once white towel filled with blood. I sighed, I must look worse than I think. She finished, and placed a bandage straight across my nose.

"You're lucky you didn't break it," she commented as she began to put everything away.

"Yeah, I know," I replied solemnly. She stood and returned the first aid kit where she found it and threw the bloody towel in the trash. We both walked into the bedroom. I expected her to excuse herself into the bathroom, but she didn't. She wordlessly grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of my boxers from my suitcase. I tilted my head in confusion.

She unbuttoned her blazer and slipped it off, exposing her bare chest. I stared, not comprehending what was happening. Just days ago she was so embarrassed to be seen, and tonight she didn't mind exposing herself. She slipped off her leather shorts, exposing her black lace underwear. I gulped, seeing her body.

I stood up, grabbing her gently. I tilted her chin up towards me and kissed her. I ignored the slight pain caused by my open lip. She sighed, and kissed me back gently before pulling away. She threw on my shirt and pulled the boxers on once again covering herself. She turned to me, and slowly started to undo the buttons on my shirt. I stared down at her, analyzing her face. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, looking like she was in deep thought. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

I frowned at her state. This was my fault. My once so lively girlfriend now stood there, pushing my shirt off of my shoulders wordlessly and with no emotion. She motioned me to unbutton my pants and I did so while she looked through my luggage, pulling out sweats and a shirt. I grabbed the sweats from her and pulled them on. She attempted to hand me the shirt but I simply shook my head, and she threw it back into the suitcase.

She turned the light off and climbed into bed, leaving me standing in the dark. I moved into the bed, and could make out her silhouette in the pale moonlight.. I moved closer to her, and placed my lips on her neck.

"Love, please talk to me," I begged into the darkness. I felt her sigh, before turning onto her back, facing me.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked in a feeble voice.

"I...I was protecting you." I replied truthfully. Her eyes filled with confusion.

"From what?"

"From..David." I replied, growling at his name.

"David? Sienna s assistant? I don't understand." She sat up, and I could make out her luscious lips.

"He..I overheard him tell another guy that.." I struggled saying it. The mere thought filled me up with anger again.

"Tell him what, Harry?" she pressed. I closed my eyes and looked away.

"He bet someone else that he could get you to sleep with him," I answered through clenched teeth. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes before I felt the weight on the bed change. I looked up to see Kat on my lap. She stared straight into my eyes and I stared back before she gently placed her lips on mine. She pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you Harry. For protecting me." she said softly. I pulled her closer, kissing her roughly.

"Your lip" she breathed, pulling away. I shook my head.

"I don't care," I said, placing my lips onto hers once again and kissing her with every bit of passion I had.


	12. Chapter 12

KAT POV

Harry looked at me, desire filling his eyes. I looked at him, at his body. I felt lust fill me. I wanted him. This was someone who cared about me. And fuck, he was sexy when he turned into overprotective Harry.

I kissed him firmly and I felt his lips move aggressively on mine, as if tasting them for the last time. I returned the movement with passion. I felt Harry on top of me, pushing against my body. I moaned at the contact. I felt him run his hand underneath my shirt before expertly pulling it off of my body. I felt his lips leave mine and trail down. He planted kisses on my neck, finding my weak spot. I let out a loud moan which caused him to smirk against my skin before biting down and sucking on the spot.

I felt his mouth hit my breast and bit down on my lip to contain a moan. Harry noticed and a mischievous look crept into his eyes. He started to slowly suck on them, determined to get that moan out of me. He moved from one to the other repeating the process. He lightly bit down, forcing me to moan out. He smirked in satisfaction.

I pulled him up and pushed him onto his back. I placed my legs on either side of him, straddling him. I felt his hard erection against my thigh and smirked. I slowly started moving up and down, grinding onto it. Harry moaned lightly, throwing his head back. I continued grinding on him moving harder and faster while kissing his neck. I bit down hard, causing him to release yet another moan.

I slowly made my way down, pulling his sweats and boxers down, releasing his hard member. My eyes widened as I observed his size. I grabbed the shaft, slowly moving up and down. I heard his breathing became harder and smirked before placing my lips on his head. I slowly bobbed my head up and down. I kept the rhythm going, before deep throating his entirety.

Fuck, he breathed out as I fit all of his length into my mouth and slightly down my throat. He abruptly pulled me off and under him again. I felt his hands eagerly pull off the boxers I had borrowed and throw them into the corner of the room. He moved his hands under my lace underwear, rubbing against my clit. I let out a moan and he rubbed harder before unexpectedly shoving two fingers inside me. I let out a loud moan in pleasure as he pumped them inside of me

"Ha-Harry," I breathed out heavily as he continued. I moved my hand down, taking a hold of his erection. He moaned at the touch and I moved faster, feeling him against my inner thigh.

"Harry...I want you..now." I managed to breath out. He looked me in the eyes, lust and desire filling them. God, he was so hot. Neither of us were virgins, but this was the first time I felt this way with someone. He kissed me roughly and passionately again and I felt him move, shoving himself inside of me.

I gasped. He was so big, it was painful at first. I nodded at him.

"Go," I whispered, and he began to move in and out of me, slow at first but picking up speed.

"Fuck...you re so tight.." Harry moaned, thrusting into me.

"Deeper," I said, and I felt Harry push his full size into me, hitting my g spot. I moaned loudly.

"Oh my god, Harry. Right there right there!" I shouted in pleasure. He moved faster,thrusting himself into me faster and deeper. We both moaned at each thrust, pleasure consuming us both.

"I'm close," Harry breathed, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Me too," I replied, as I felt myself tighten around him.

"Ah fuck," Harry moaned, as we both reached climax. He released inside of me, and I felt his body relax against mine. He stayed there for a minute, breathing jaggedly. He kissed my cheek before rolling off next to me, his ragged breathing loud. We both lay there for minutes, attempting to regulate our breathing. After a few minutes Harry pulled me to him, covering us with the bed sheets.

"I love you, Katerina Sawyer." He said, staring into my eyes.

"I love you too, Harry Styles." I replied, kissing him once more. He smiled into the kiss.

"Good," he replied, closing his eyes. I watched as he drifted to sleep and smiled. This was who I loved. This is who loved me. This was happiness.

I closed my eyes, joining Harry in a deep slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

HARRY POV

I wrapped my arm around Kat as we walked through the airport. There were swarms of girls being held back by security, all screaming my name.

_HARRY I LOVE YOU!_

_HARRY BE THE FATHER OF MY BABIES!_

_HARRY DITCH THE SLUT AND DATE ME!_

_YEAH DITCH THE SLUT!_

I felt myself become appalled and angry at these fans. I noticed Kat push up her sunglasses, trying to hide. I stopped, and walked over to the fans who only cheered louder as I approached. I made a gesture for them to be quiet and they soon fell into a silence.

"Look, I want to clarify one thing," I began, looking at each of their faces. "Kat is my girlfriend. I will never date one of you, seeing as my heart belongs to her. She is the person I love. If you can respect that, then that's great and I appreciate your support. If you won't respect it and continue to say rude and disrespectful things, then I'm sorry but I have no respect for you and I will never want to associate with you." I ended. The girls looked upset, some ashamed. It had to be said. I was sick of the fans disrespecting every girl any of the band dated. It was sickening.

I walked back over to Kat, wrapping my arm around her once again.

"You didn't have to do that," she whispered, looking down. I shook my head.

"Yes I did. They need to respect you. Ignore the people who have nasty comments. They're no good at all." I responded, kissing the top of her head. She smiled, pulling me into a hug. I laughed and picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she asked amused.

"I'm carrying the love of my life home."

ff

KAT POV

"KAT!" I was tackled to the floor by a blur of blonde hair. I smiled, immediately recognizing Niall. I sat up, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey sweetie," I said, happy to see him. One by one, the boys came up to welcome me back and then heading towards Harry. Liam was the last to walk up.

"Liam," I choked, nearly crying from happiness of seeing my friend. He smiled, embracing me tightly. We stayed holding each other for what seemed like minutes before he kissed my forehead and pulled away.

"Hello babydoll," he said softly, a smile across his face. I had missed him so much. He was who I was closest to, whom I confided everything to. I smiled, kissing his cheek before turning back to Harry.

My stomach dropped. Harry was staring at us with what seemed to be anger, before completely dropping all emotions and giving us a blank look.

"Come on, sit and tell us how your trip was!" Louis exclaimed happily, sitting on the sofa. We followed suit, and I sat down next to Harry. I attempted to hold his hand but he merely pulled away. I felt a wave of sadness hit me.

"Actually boobear, I think I'm going to shower and take a nap," I said, trying to smile. I excused myself to my room.

HARRY POV

We watched as Kat left, leaving us alone in the living room.

"So mate, I heard you and Kat are a couple now," Zayn said, winking at me.

"Yeah, we are." I replied, not changing my expression. I heard someone scoff and turned to look at Liam. "What the fuck was that for?" I asked angrily.

"You're a couple and you pushed her away just now." He looked at me disappointedly, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well if you care so fucking much then you fucking date her. You already act like a couple," I replied angrily, recalling the little scene the two had made when greeting each other.

Liam stood and marched over to me, picking me up by my shirt and shoving me into the wall. My eyes widened in surprise and fear. Liam had never shown aggressiveness, he was always "daddy direction" acting older than his years and keeping everyone together.

"Don't you dare fucking disrespect her." he growled at me. I smirked, attempting to hide my fear. I knew Liam could beat the hell out of me if he wanted to.

"You're such an arrogant twat. You think that just because I love her too means I want to date her? No. What she is to me is a sister. A sister who I cherish very dearly. She texted me nearly every day while you were in Paris and guess what? All she talked about was YOU. Because she LOVES YOU. Now man the fuck up and treat her like she deserves." he finished, releasing me from his grip and storming out of Kat's apartment.

The rest of the guys stood there awkwardly.

"Umm I think we ve gotta go...see you around," Louis said, sharing a look with the others. They nodded and followed him out leaving me alone in the apartment.

I sighed, knowing I had overreacted. I walked down the hallway towards Kat's room. I had to fix things.


End file.
